


Avoiding The Halloween Party

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Winter and Weiss spend a bit of quality time together while avoiding a Halloween party that their family is throwing.





	Avoiding The Halloween Party

It was one thing for the Schnees to throw a massive party at any point in the year, the entire family known for their extravagant tastes and luxurious values. Of course, no one really knew just why so many parties were thrown during the year at the Schnee Manor, many of the patrons that attended just there for the free drinks and food. However, Winter and Weiss were two of the handful of people that knew exactly what was going on, both of them dressed up as witches ‘for the spirit of Halloween’ as their father and drunken mother would say. Winter was forced into a busty and revealing witch’s outfit reminiscent of some blonde doctor’s from a video game, while Weiss had been guilt-tripped into wearing something akin to a skimpy corset from the witches in movies around Atlas.

Neither of them really cared one way or the other about how their parents felt, but neither of them wanted to risk doing something that could ruin or tarnish their family name. A heavy sigh left Winter’s lips as she sat down on a sofa in the corner of the room next to her little sister, gently tugging at the ‘sexy witch’ outfit she had been reduced to wear. “Another October, another Halloween party. I’m surprised Mother found you old enough to wear something so revealing.”   
  
“I don’t think she cared once Father mentioned that I was old enough to wear anything he wanted.” The younger of the siblings gagged and playfully pretended to hurl as she looked up toward her big sister. “I swear, that man’s more of a twisted pervert than anyone would ever believe.”   
  
“What do you say we just go back to my room and waste the night away? I’ve got a few things in there that you can take back to Beacon once the break is over, show them off to that blonde bimbo of a friend you’ve got.~” Winter reached down and gently grabbed her little sister’s hand, entwining their fingers and eagerly leading her back toward her room.   
  
“B-But, what about the party, Winter?! What would Mother and Father-” Weiss immediately fell silent when her sister turned around and gently pinned her to the hallway wall behind her, a gasp leaving her when their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss, one that the two haven’t shared in a long time. A moment of silence filled their minds, allowing the two siblings to slowly sink into the kiss and enjoy the feeling of the other’s lips against their own. Slowly, the young heiress whined as her older sister pulled away from her, her tongue dragging along her own lips for a moment. “O-Okay, Winter… Let’s go to your room.~”

“That’s what I like to hear.~” Winter didn’t hesitate to grab hold of her sister’s hand and make their way toward her bedroom, a bright smile on her face as they walked into the room together. Of course, the first thing the military woman did was push her witch-dressed sister onto her bed, not wasting a single second to close the door behind her and lock it so no one could interfere with them. “So, Weiss, just what would you like your big sister to do to you? Would you…” Winter’s tongue dragged along her lips as she took her first step toward the bed, slowly stripping herself as she walked. “Like her to fuck you senseless?” Her top immediately fell to the floor, exposing her large chest with nothing but a black bra to keep her breasts from falling out. “Or would you prefer her to eat you out?~” Next came the skirt she had been forced to wear, leaving her in her black bra, black panties, thigh-high socks, and a smile on her face. “Or would you prefer it if she played with your body until you were screaming for more?~”

Weiss didn’t know what to think, her mind and body entirely focused on the fact that her own older sister was stripping in front of her and talking about fucking her. It wasn’t the first time she had ever seen this sight, or the first time she had ever heard Winter say something like that to her. But the fact that they were skipping a party meant for the family just to do something like this, it caused her heart to feel like it was beating out of her chest. “Would it be a problem if I said all?” The words left her lips before she could even process what she was saying, a soft gasp leaving her lips when she realized just what she had said. “W-Winter, I-”

“I’d be more than happy to give you everything you want, Weiss.~” The older sibling gently bit her lower lip as she climbed onto the bed, crawling over her little sister and planting another firm kiss onto her lips, pinning Weiss to the bed underneath her. “Your older sister would be more than happy to spend weeks on end fucking you into a giddy, orgasm-riddled, bubbly mess.” That was all it took for Winter to see a deep blush come to her sibling’s cheeks, a soft chuckle rumbling in her throat. “I suppose I can start with playing with your body. I can make you scream for more later tonight. For now, I just want to enjoy some time with my gorgeous little sister.~”

Once again, Weiss was in a spot where she didn’t know what to do, her mind racing and her heart thumping in her chest. However, the feeling of one of Winter’s hands slipping underneath the thin, white corset she was made to wear brought a bright smile to her lips, causing an excited breath to escape from her lips. “W-Winter... “ Another breath left the young girl when her sibling managed to unlace and slip the corset off of her without her managing to notice, making her mind run even more about how she was able to do that. “H-How in the hell did-”

“As a witch, don’t you think your older sister would have many talents? Undressing you being one of them?~” The two siblings shared a quick and endearing chuckle before their lips met for another kiss, their tongues slipping past each other’s lips. Winter didn’t hesitate to start dominating the kiss she shared with her little sister, using her tongue to playfully explore the younger Schnee’s mouth while her hand made its way to Weiss’s breast. Of course, now that her other hand was free, the military woman slipped it into her younger sibling’s panties, teasingly tracing her middle finger around the girl’s already wet slit. “It seems making you wet is another latent talent that I possess.~”   
  
“W-Will you stop with the witch jokes?” Weiss couldn’t help but smile as she wrapped her arms around Winter’s neck, pulling the woman in for a soft kiss to hopefully shut her up as pleasure immediately began to fill her mind and body. Being close and intimate with her older sister like this was something the young heiress had always loved to do, especially when things started to escalate when they shared their first kiss. Ever since then, the younger Schnee had loved her older sibling in every way she possibly could. From pretending to be her pet for a week for Winters birthday to being the older woman’s dominatrix for a day for her own birthday, she had done everything she could to be happy with her sibling. “Please… Just let me enjoy this Halloween party with you, Winter.~”   
  
“Of course, Weiss. As you wish.” The woman’s tone became soft, focused, and almost entranced as she placed a soft kiss onto her sister’s neck, laying over her on the bed and keeping a hand on her chest. She gently knead the girl’s budding breast in a circular motion, keeping her finger pressing and lightly flicking her erect nipple. “We have all night to do whatever we want, Weiss. Don’t think I’m going to let you leave this room until morning comes around.~”

“You say that like I’m not okay with that idea.~” A low moan rumbled in the young heiress’ throat, causing her to arch her back when all three fingers suddenly pushed into her cunt, her older sister’s thumb teasing her clit as well, all three fingers moving right away. The spike in pleasure was immediate and overwhelming, sending Weiss closer and closer to her orgasm without allowing it to peak and cum. Heavy and blissful breaths left the young girl as her back stayed arched, her lips immediately being caught in another passionate and lustful kiss from her older sister.

Winter could only smile and chuckle as she pumped her fingers back and forth inside of the young girl, brushing her lips against Weiss’. Of course, that didn’t stop her from looking into the girl’s eyes and seeing the pleasure she was feeling. “I wouldn’t dare, Weiss. Your pleasure is all I want tonight.~”


End file.
